Anniversaries and Apocalypses OTP
by Medie
Summary: Daniel? He's pouting. S8. JackDaniel implied


Title: Anniversaries and Apocalypses - OTP

Author: M.

Fandom: Stargate

Pairing: Jack/Daniel implied

Category: AU, 'ship

Rating: PG13

Spoilers: General ones for Season 8.

Summary: Daniel's pouting...

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Jack, Daniel & Co

Archive: At Ink-and-Quill, where else? we'll see

Author's Note: This story was written for debc as a surprise, t'was - believe it or not - suggested byazarsuerte and is Jack/Daniel though, well, only Daniel appears. You'll get what i mean. :-p And the title? Snickers Well it's Stargate, I think it kinda fits. :-p Thanks angelsgracie and azarsuerte for reading it over.

"Anniversaries and Apocalypses - OTP"

by M.

"Colonel Carter, have you not observed Daniel Jackson behaving in a most particular manner as of late?"

Looking up from her most recent mission report, Sam grinned, "I think you mean he's pouting."

"Indeed." Teal'c allowed, nodding as he contemplated his lunch. The blue Jell-O first? Or the red? After some contemplation, he rejected both and reached for the custard. "I have been unable to determine as to why he is...pouting."

"Me either." Dropping her pencil, she stole a chocolate chip cookie off the Jaffa's tray and leaned back to enjoy it. "I've tried to get him to tell me but..."

"Indeed. He has been extremely non-communicative. When I inquired as to the cause of his mood this morning, he responded with an extremely rude phrase common to the lower classes on Chulak." He paused then reluctantly admitted, "He spoke incorrectly."

"Hey Big Guy, Sam, how's it hanging?" Sitting down next to Carter, Lou Feretti grinned at them both as he picked up his sandwich.

"I am unfamiliar with the nature of your question." Teal'c responded immediately.

Feretti's grin widened. "Oh yes you are. Nice try, buddy, but you're about eight years too late for me to buy that one."

A faint glint of amusement appeared in the Jaffa's eyes and the corners of his mouth flirted with a smile. "I am well."

"See? Not that hard now, was it?" Taking a bite of the ham, Lou put it down then chewed quickly. "So, what's got you two holed up in the corner?"

"We've been wondering what's got Daniel in such a mood." Sam explained, opening a can of soda. "He's been in a strange mood the last couple of days. Practically..."

"Pouting?"

"Indeed. This morning, when I attempted to ascertain what was causing it..." Teal'c stopped again, considering how best to put it forward but Sam solved that dilemma for him.

"Apparently," She confided, laughter in her eyes, "Daniel cussed him out."

"Daniel!" Feretti almost choked on his sandwich and wisely decided to forget eating until this particular little conversation had been dealt with. "Our Daniel?" He smirked. "Guess we've been a bad influence on the kid afterall. So, he's been pissy last few days huh?"

"Mmhmm..." Sam nodded. "Since a day or so before the General left for the Pentagon. None of us can figure out why and Daniel doesn't seem to be in the mood to share it with either of us. The General might know but I think if we try and pull him out of a meeting to ask...The Joint Chiefs'll have our heads."

"They might at that." He agreed, suddenly directing a great deal of attention to the mayonnaise on his sandwich.

The Colonel didn't miss the shift in his demeanor and a gleam of satisfaction entered her eyes. "You know what it is, don't you?" She lightly poked him in the shoulder. "C'mon, Feretti, spill. What's going on with Daniel?"

Feretti picked up his sandwich, took a big bite, and chewed slowly. As a bid for time it bought him a few seconds but Sam wasn't giving up. "I can make it an order." She threatened good-naturedly.

"No you can't." He pointed out cheerfully. "We're the same rank and no way can you pull seniority on this one."

"Colonel Feretti..." Teal'c intoned with the most serious of expressions.

"Can't buddy. Sorry." Lou frowned. "Not something I can really talk about. Shit, I'm not even supposed to know."

"Oh god..." Sam thumped herself lightly in the forehead with the heel of her palm. "I can't believe I didn't think of that." Lowering her voice, she waited until he was looking at her before explaining, "We know about the General and Daniel."

"We have known for many years." Teal'c agreed, equally quiet. They were sitting away from the others, definitely out of earshot, but still took care to keep their voices down. One wrong word around the wrong person and General O'Neill's career...well, there were people in the government who would just love to get rid of the troublesome Jack O'Neill and disgracing his military career...that would do it in fine style.

"Did they have a fight?" Carter's brow furrowed as she tried to recall any disagreements. Nothing came to mind though, the General had been uncharacteristically quiet before leaving for the Pentagon. At the time, she'd chalked that up to the fact he wasn't exactly looking forward to his first meeting with the Joint Chiefs. But...looking back, Daniel had been just as quiet, offering little reassurance, he hadn't even teased the General about the meeting.

"They have not." It was Teal'c who answered, not Feretti, "Daniel Jackson admitted such."

"Then what?"

Feretti considered his answer for a long moment before admitting. "Tomorrow's the anniversary. The first mission. Nine years. Think it's sort of 'their' anniversary, y'know?" He watched the understanding sink in and their expressions change. Teal'c's more minutely than Sam's but, just the same, he most likely understood better having been married for so long a time. Several years of which spent on a completely different planet from his wife with very little contact. Feretti didn't know if Jaffa had anniversaries like humans but...he had a feeling they marked it somehow.

"No wonder Daniel and the General have been acting so off..." Sam commiserated. "Nobody wants to spend their anniversary alone..."

"And, thanks to the regs, it's not like Jack can postpone it." Feretti grumbled. "Plus, I hear SG1 is scheduled for an off-world mission tomorrow?"

"We're supposed to be." She nodded. "Recon. We're one of the teams checking out a few addresses from the Ancients..."

"Scouting for a new Alpha Site. My team's got one of 'em too. You guys set to go tomorrow, huh? We're heading out end of the week."

There was a long protracted silence then the two SG team commanders shared a look.

"Lou...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He grinned. "I'm pretty sure but...how're we gonna get the big guy to wear the tutu?"

This time, when Teal'c questioned their exchange, he really did have no idea what they were talking about. So, while Feretti and Sam plotted further, the former First Prime of Apophis...discovered Pinky and The Brain.

"Hey, Daniel..." Stepping into the archaeologist's lab/office, Sam smiled tentatively at him. Approaching him over the previous few days had been somewhat of a risky venture and she really liked her head right where it was. All nice and attached to her neck. "You got a minute?"

"Not if you want me to be ready by tomorrow." He countered without turning to look at her.

Ah. Still pissy. Pouting. Still pouting.

"Actually it's about tomorrow." Sam walked over to lean against the counter. "Mission's been moved."

"Moved?" He stopped flipping through a book to turn to look at her. Surprised. Ah good, progress. "As in..."

"As in I ran into Feretti in the commissary. His team was scheduled for a mission at the end of the week. We got to talking and..." She shrugged. "Swapped."

"Can we do that?" Daniel's eyebrows rose in skepticism. "Just...swap?"

"Well, with the General gone..." She smiled and shrugged. "While the cat's away..."

"The mice run roughshod over regulations?"

A joke! Progress!

"Not exactly." Sam laughed a little. "But, it's done." She paused then added. "You know...there's a flight leaving for DC in a couple of hours. There's still seats available..."

"Why would I want to go to DC?" Daniel really needed to work on his 'I really have no idea what you're talking about' face. She could see through it easily and she was usually the first one to buy it.

With a chiding look, she reached over to close the book. "You've got a couple days, Daniel. And, the way we've all figured it, if you leave now, you'll be there in plenty of time for the most important one. Believe me, the surprise celebrations? Always the best."

"Sam..."

Impulsively she hugged him, catching him off guard if the awkward way he patted her back was any judge. "Happy anniversary, Daniel." Stepping back, she grabbed his arms and spun him toward the door. "Now go...you've got packing to do and a plane to catch and you won't get either one if you stand around here gaping at me."

Though he put up a fight at being unceremoniously shoved out of his own lab, Daniel admittedly didn't fight too hard even as he called her name in protest. "Sam!"

"Go!" She urged with a grin, blocking the entrance.

He gave her an aggravated look. "Can I at least have my car keys?"

Sam's grin widened. "They're in your pocket Daniel. I heard them rattle."

The archaeologist scowled at her but, after a moment, turned to go with just the barest hint of a smile while in quite the contrast, Sam's grin couldn't have gotten any wider. She was about to leave when Daniel's voice stopped her, calling out her name from where he stood at the end of the hall.

When she turned to look at him, he smiled.

"Thank you."

She waved him on. "Any time, Daniel. Any time." Under her breath she added, "Us incurable romantics have to stick together."

Besides, last thing the SGC needed was a grouchier than usual Jack O'Neill...especially if there was an equally grouchy Daniel who, ordinarily, would have been the one to cheer the grouchy Jack up.

It was all about the self-preservation, really...Grouchier than usual General combined with grouchier than usual Daniel?

Recipe for the apocalypse right there and, well, Sam had been through enough of those to last her a lifetime, or six. If arranging one surprise anniversary celebration was all it took?

Well, she'd done worse things to save the world...

Besides...incurable romantic.

Helping Daniel surprise the General for their anniversary?

Romantic.

So...really...

What else was a Colonel to do?

Finis


End file.
